Kim Possible: The Great Prophecy
by tohsaka fate
Summary: Kim Possible, our average teenage girl is actually a demigod. Shego, her archenemy, is an enemy in the world of half-bloods as well. When the Prophecy of the Seven begins, the two camps fight over who should be the chosen seven. But do they understand the prophecy?
1. Summer is here!

Kim Possible: The Great Prophecy

Disclaimer: Ok, so let's get things out, straight and clear. I do not in any way own Kim Possible or The Heroes of Olympus. This is just for fun, so don't sue me.

AN So, before we let Kim and Jason take the spotlight, let me say a few words. This is a fic where characters from Kim Possible are demigods, not all, but enough to create havoc. Camp Half-Blood? Camp Jupiter? We'll find out, no?

The story will still centre around the Prophecy of Seven, but with twists from KP verse. Enjoy~

kpkpkpkpkp

CHAPTER 1 Summer is here!

The last bell of the day finally rung, its shrill pitch was heard from every corner of Middleton High. Students rushed out from their class, overjoyed with the end of the day, marking the beginning of summer holidays.

A redheaded teen, in her senior year, gathered up her books and headed towards her locker, where her best friend was already waiting for her with his naked mole rat pet perched on his shoulder.

"Hey KP!" He called, waving at her.

The redhead smiled, and quickened her pace to her locker. "Hey, Ron." She greeted him, and opened her locker.

The freckled blonde flashed her one of his goofy grins and leaned against the row of lockers. "Ready for some Bueno Nacho? My treat." He said, pulling some cash from his pockets.

"Naco, yum!" Rufus chirped in.

Kim closed her locker, and turned to Ron. But before she could answer his question, someone else beat her to it, though that wasn't the answer she was going to offer the blonde.

"No way, girlfriend is coming with me to do some shopping, ain't ya?" Monique interrupted, and entwined her arm with Kim's. the ebony haired beauty stuck out a tongue at the blonde, and glared at Kim.

Kim swallowed. She had always hated the last day of school before summer break. It was always so difficult to make her point clear, that she wouldn't be joining them for any activities. Her schedule for the summer had been pre-arranged last summer, and there was no way she was skipping out on this.

"Look guys…" Kim began to say, but the familiar chirp of her Kimmunicator cut her off. Throwing an apologetic look at two of her best friends, she switched on the device. The image of a dark skinned young boy flanked by various electronic devices appeared on her small viewing screen. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The ten-year old genius smiled. "Before you ask, I have shut down your site for the summer, just like previous years.'

"Thanks Wade." Kim thanked him, and began to head towards the exit, careful not to bump into anyone on the hall. Her two friends tailed behind her, not wanting to let the redhead off the hook that easily.

"Your usual client for the summer, Annabeth Chase is waiting for you."

Kim raised an eyebrow at that. "She is? Funny, usually I'm the one who has to look for her."

Wade typed on his keyboard, scrolling through some information. "I'm not sure about this, but it seems to me that she's in a hurry, which is why she asked me to contact you the moment you finish school."

The trio exited the building, and Kim immediately spotted Annabeth Chase, her 'client' for the summer. Her long, curly blonde hair shone like gold in the afternoon sun. Her piercing grey eyes were calculating, gazing over everything in her view and trying to extract as many information as she could with the gaze. She had tanned skin, a great figure, and was almost as athletic as Kim was. An orange T-shirt, faded blue jeans and well-worn sneakers made up her simple attire.

Her grey eyes landed on the redhead, and she smiled. "Kimberly!" She called, and walked up to the trio. Her eyes swept over Monique and Ron, but she said nothing. "Come, we must go, our ride is waiting."

"Ride?" Kim echoed, confused, and peeped over the blonde's shoulder. She saw Butch Walker coming towards them. The bulky male with a shaved head, had a face like a pile of bricks, and a rainbow tattoo on his bicep. Just like Annabeth, he wore an orange T-shirt. A pair of khaki pants and sport shoes completed his attire. He stormed up to the group, face twisted in a scowl.

Both Ron and Monique took a step back at the sight of the teen. Butch turned to the redhead and blonde. "Let's move. We have a parcel to pick up."

"True." Annabeth nodded. "Come, Kimberly…"

"Wait up! Tell me what's going on first!" Kim hollered at them.

Monique took her friend by the arm. "You wait up too, girlfriend. You have never spent a summer with us since junior high. Don't you think you should spend _this_ summer with us?"

Under her friend's heated gaze, Kim lowered her head. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I have other duties with my 'client'. She needs my help. I'll make it up to you guys after summer break."

"Come on!" Butch called. "We need to get things going, or Chiron would yell our heads off!"

"Chiron?" Monique echoed. "Girlfriend, what are you doing with someone with that kind of name?"

Kim looked at Annabeth, who shrugged. "Long story…" She began, but Annabeth pulled the teen hero with her, and dragged Kim down the pavement. "I'll talk to you guys after summer!"

Ron and Monique exchanged exasperated looks. "What now?" Monique queried. "Kim's ran off again, as usual, leaving the two of us for the summer." The dark-skinned female huffed.

The blonde teen sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, KP didn't even give us the chance to tell her our plan for the summer."

"Well, we'll just have to make do without her then. Come on blonde-boy…"

But Ron's gaze was still fixed on his friend. "Why, KP?"

kpkpkpkpkp

The blonde boy stood near to the edge of the skywalk, hands gripping the railings tight. His sky blue eyes fixed on the scene before him. Close cropped blonde hair swayed ever so slightly in the wind.

The canyon was bigger and wider than you could appreciate from a picture. They were up so high that birds circled below their feet. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had moved overhead while they'd been inside, casting shadows like angry faces across the cliffs. As far as Jason could see in any direction, red and grey ravines cut through the desert like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.

Jason got a piercing pain behind his eyes. Crazy gods ... Where had he come up with that idea? He felt like he'd gotten close to something important — something he should know about. He also got the unmistakable feeling he was in danger.

That he was in enemy territory. But he had no idea who his enemies are. He swept his gaze over the students.

 _Are they my enemies?_

But Jason refused to believe it.

 _They can't be my enemies. If they are, I would've died…_

"Are you all right?" Leo asked, his face concerned. "You're not going to throw up over the side, are you? 'Cause I should've brought my camera."

Leo, his friend was a guy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and pointy ears which made him look like an elf. His face was cheerful, carrying an impish smile, and a diminutive stature with a slim, scrawny build. Jason took one look at his friend, and focused back at the canyon.

Jason grabbed the railing even tighter, until his knuckles turned white. He was shivering and sweaty, but it had nothing to do with heights. He blinked, and the pain behind his eyes subsided.

"I'm fine." He managed. "Just a headache."

Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked him sideways.

"This can't be safe." Leo squinted at the clouds. "Storm's right over us, but it's clear all the way around. Weird, huh?"

Jason looked up and saw Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. Jason had a bad feeling about that.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"

The storm rumbled, and Jason's head began to hurt again. Not knowing why he did it, he reached into his jeans pocket and brought out a coin — a circle of gold the size of a half-dollar, but thicker and more uneven. Stamped on one side was a picture of a battle-ax. On the other was some guy's face wreathed in laurels.

"Dang, is that gold?" Leo asked. "You've been holding out on me! How could you, man?" He continued, hurt.

Jason put the coin away, wondering how he'd come to have it, and why he had the feeling he was going to need it soon. "It's nothing." He said. "Just a coin."

Leo shrugged. Maybe his mind had to keep moving as much as his hands. "Come on," he said. "Dare you to spit over the edge."

They didn't try very hard on the worksheet. For one thing, Jason was too distracted by the storm and his own mixed-up feelings. For another thing, he didn't have any idea how to "name three sedimentary strata you observe" or "describe two examples of erosion."

Leo was no help. He was too busy building a helicopter out of pipe cleaners.

"Check it out." He launched the copter. Jason figured it would plummet, but the pipe-cleaner blades actually spun. The little copter made it halfway across the canyon before it lost momentum and spiralled into the void.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked.

Leo shrugged. "Would've been cooler if I had some rubber bands."

"Seriously…" Jason said. "…are we friends?"

"Last I checked."

"Are you sure? What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?"

"It was ..." Leo frowned. "I don't recall exactly. I'm ADHD, man. You can't expect me to remember details."

"But I don't remember you at all. I don't remember anyone here. What if — "

"You're right and everyone else is wrong?" Leo asked. "You think you just appeared here this morning, and we've all got fake memories of you?"

A little voice in Jason's head said, _That's exactly what I think._

But it sounded crazy. Everybody here took him for granted. Everyone acted like he was a normal part of the class — except for Coach Hedge. Jason felt the urge to talk to the man. Somehow, he knew that the man knew more about him than he did himself.

"Take the worksheet." Jason handed Leo the paper. "I'll be right back."

Before Leo could protest, Jason headed across the skywalk.

Their school group had the place to themselves. Maybe it was too early in the day for tourists, or maybe the weird weather had scared them off. The Wilderness School kids had spread out in pairs across the skywalk. Most were joking around or talking. Some of the guys were dropping pennies over the side. About fifty feet away, Piper was trying to fill out her worksheet, but her stupid partner Dylan was hitting on her, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her that blinding white smile. She kept pushing him away, and when she saw Jason she gave him a look like, Throttle this guy for me. Jason motioned for her to hang on.

For a moment, his urge to talk to the coach disappeared and he focused on Piper. Yes, his girlfriend, Piper. But how much did he actually know about this girl? Except for he could see, he realized he knew nothing about the girl who was his 'girlfriend'. Dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and unevenly, with thin strands braided down the sides. She was a beautiful girl, that much he knew. But other than that, there was nothing else.

He didn't even know her full name!

Jason bit his lower lip in frustration, steeled his heart, and walked up to the coach.

"Did you do this?" The coach asked him, not looking at him.

Jason took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach had just asked if he'd made the thunderstorm.

Coach Hedge glared at him, his beady little eyes glinting under the brim of his cap. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here, and why are you messing up my job? You do know that you don't belong here right?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm not your student?" Jason queried. His heart raced. _This man knows something!_

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Jason was so relieved he almost wanted to cry. At least he wasn't going insane. He was in the wrong place. He really was, and there was someone who knew. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the school bus. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here."

"Got that right." Hedge's gruff voice dropped to a murmur, like he was sharing a secret. "You got a powerful way with the Mist, kid, if you can make all these people think they know you; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monster for days now. I knew we had an infiltrator, but you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood. So — who are you, and where'd you come from?"

Most of what the coach said didn't make sense, but Jason decided to answer honestly. "I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me. If I don't belong here, please help me find the way back."

Coach Hedge studied his face like was trying to read Jason's thoughts.

"Great," Hedge muttered, rolling his eyes, annoyed that he had an extra task. "You're being truthful."

"Of course I am! And what was all that about monsters and half-bloods? Are those code words or something?"

Hedge narrowed his eyes. Part of Jason wondered if the guy was just nuts. But the other part knew better.

"Look, kid." Hedge said, "I don't know who you are. I just know what you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect three of you rather than two. Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hedge looked at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering right over the skywalk.

"This morning." Hedge said, "I got a message from camp. They said an extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then you pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

The pain behind Jason's eyes got worse than ever. Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters. He still didn't know what Hedge was talking about, but the words gave him a massive brain freeze — like his mind was trying to access information that should've been there but wasn't.

He stumbled, and Coach Hedge caught him. For a short guy, the coach had hands like steel. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What director?" Jason said. "What camp?"

"Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before — "

Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

"I had to say something," Hedge grumbled. He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!"

Butch led them to a more desolate area in Middleton, where a chariot pulled by pegasi stood waiting. Kim stepped forward and stroked their mane, and the pegasi rubbed their faces against hers. The redhead smiled, and climbed onto the chariot, followed by Annabeth and Butch. The latter took the reins, and with a flick from his wrists, the pegasi took to the skies.

The trio was silent for a long time, just enjoying the ride. Butch kept his gaze glued on the horizon, being alert the whole time. Annabeth and Kim merely leaned against the sides of the chariot, enjoying the wind in their hair. But the redhead sensed distress in the blonde.

Finally, Kim could stand the silence no more.

"I'm surprised Will let you borrow the chariot." Kim began, only to receive a glare from the blonde. "Hey, just stating the truth. I mean, how many times have you ruined the chariot?"

Annabeth leaned against the chariot. "At least it was all in the name of Olympus…"

Kim resisted the urge to chuckle at that. "So what's the sitch?"

"You have no idea how much we missed that." Butch replied. "Camp life is pretty much okay, except that Hephaestus Cabin is having a little problem with the dragon."

"And Percy's missing." Annabeth said sourly.

Kim turned to her friend. "Wait, Percy is missing? As in the Percy Jackson?"

The blonde nodded. "Hera sent me a dream mission, telling me to head to the skywalk at Grand Canyon. A guy with one shoe will tell me where he is."

The redhead crossed her arms, smirking. "Hera actually told you, her least favourite demigod where to find Percy?"

"Hard to believe, right?" Annabeth replied. "So now, we are on the extraction team. We need to get a special package back to camp before camp fire."

"Right, but aren't you searching for Percy? Why not send someone else to get them?"

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's what I don't understand."

The chariot lurched to one side, nearly through both females off the chariot. It did throw Annabeth off, but quick reflexes from Kim saved the blonde. Annabeth stood upright back on the chariot, and shot a glare at Butch.

But one look at the sky ahead stopped the words in her throat. A large circle of grey clouds surrounded the skywalk at the Grand Canyon, but the skies in every direction beyond the clouds were bright and sunny. Kim took one look at the skywalk, and cursed.

"Storm spirits. Coach is down there, with three kids." Annabeth said.

"You brought my gauntlets and boots?" Kim asked with a smirk.

The blonde waved a bag in Kim's face. "Of course."

"Then let's go kick some storm spirits!"

kpkpkpkpkp

So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review? Please?


	2. New Campers!

CHAPTER 2 NEW CAMPERS?!

Kim jumped down from the chariot before it even came to a landing. She ignored Annabeth's screams from behind her. Instead, she rushed towards the male whom she had distinguished as a monster.

Studded gauntlet connected with a storm spirit which moved in to defend Dylan, and it was turned to dust the moment the fist connected. Kim swung around, aiming a leg at his abdomen, but once again, a storm spirit was in the way. The blade at the back of boot sliced through the storm spirit with ease, sending another storm spirit into the Underworld.

"Damn it, face me like a man!" Kim said, and jumped backwards. She landed beside the coach, who was now beaming with pride.

The coach's cap had flown off revealing two short horns protruding from his hair. "About time you lazy rascals got here."

"Sorry coach. Bad weather." Kim replied with a grin, not letting down her guard around the assembling storm spirits. "So who are we extracting here?"

Coach pointed to Piper and Leo. "Those two. And the boy over there might be a special one. He showed up in my bus with no reasons. Not to mention he has no memories."

Kim raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure, Coach? He might be a spy, for all that we know." A precise punch to her right shattered three storm spirits in one go, and another kick sliced through another two.

"Trust me, there's only one monster in the group, and that's him." Coach told the redhead. "Can't believe I didn't see through all that..."

Dylan laughed maniacally. A dark aura began to form around him, and the wind began to pick up speed. The three student grabbed onto the railings with their lives, looking at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes in pure shock.

"That's... that's Kim Possible right?" Piper was the first one to say something.

Leo blinked, and nodded in confirmation. "I know she can do anything, but isn't this something off the plane of logic and science?"

"Shut up, Leo." Piper told the ark haired boy.

Meanwhile, Jason's head was pounding. The images of the storm spirits, the fighting. The words he had exchanged with Coach Hedge. He knew those were important links to tell him who he was, and why he was here. But no matter how hard he tried to piece the puzzle together, he couldn't piece the whole picture.

"Half-blood..." He mumbled. He didn't even know why he said that, but he knew he redhead was one.

Kim dashed forward once more, studs and the blade connecting with more storm spirits, sending them back to the Underworld. Anger was evident in Dylan's eyes, but Kim paid no heed to the ring master now. She had to vanquish his minions first.

One last punch, and the final storm spirit dissipated into dust. Kim looked up at the hovering storm spirit. "Your turn."

But Dylan merely smiled. One flap of his jacket, and the wind howled in rage. Kim was caught off by the sudden force, and skidded across the skywalk. Gauntleted hands gripped the railings.

Coach crashed into the railings next to her, being the metal. But he held on tight. "Get him, you rascal! Or I'd get him myself. This is _my_ job after all."

"Yes, let the old man play..." Dylan said with a smirk. "Or is the goat too old to play? That he needs a kid to look after his hooves?"

Coach balled his fists at the words. His baseball bat morphed into a club of some sort, more of a branch since there were still green leaves on them. He was prepared to lunge at them when Kim pushed him back.

"Kimberly!" He said in a heats tone.

Kim shook her head. "No coach, this is my fight. I have to prove that I'm worthy. Bring the kids to Annabeth and Butch. Then return to camp."

The coach looked into those olive green eyes and realised that Kim was serious. He lowered his club and nodded. He turned, and grabbed Leo, who was nearest to him. "Come on, boy, let's get the hell out of here."

Leo still held onto the railings with dear life, even though the coach had a firm grip on him. From past experiences with the short man, there was no guarantee that he would let Leo all into the canyon. "To where?!" He wailed over the wind.

"Camp Half-Blood." He answered gruffly. "Let that damn railing go." He ordered Leo, who refused to listen.

Butch brought the chariot down, as near to them as possible. Annabeth reached out one hand for Leo, another gripping the side of the chariot. Her blonde hair was going in every direction, making it difficult for her to see what was going on, but she trusted Kim. She knew that Kim would cover them.

Leo looked at the extended hand and took it. He released his hold on the railing and the gilt pulled him up into the chariot and dumped him unceremoniously beside Butch. He groaned upon impact, but said nothing else.

Coach Hedge went for Jason next, but he was too distracted to notice the hand. His eyes remained glued to Kim and Dylan. The fight was trying to trigger something in his brain, but he didn't know what it was. The coach grumbled something about demigods, then pulled Jason by the collar and dumped him onto the chariot.

The wind chose that moment to rage even more. A shrill scream pulled Kim from her fight with the storm spirit. One look to her left, and she saw Piper going over the railings. Muttering something under her breath, she headed in the same direction and jumped down after the younger girl. She could hear Coach yelling her name, but she could care less about that now.

She twisted her body, hoping to gain more speed so she could reach the girl faster. She did, after pushing herself off from the side of the sloping canyon. She pulled the girl to her, who ceased to scream when she felt secured arms around her. Kim pulled out her grapple gun, and fired it at the railings, hoping the wires were long enough.

Piper opened her eyes, and saw fiery red mane and olive green eyes. She clung onto Kim, who smiled down at her, reassuring her that everything would be alright. Suddenly she found herself not dropping, but the wind was still howling around them. She looked up, and saw that they were dangling from a thin wire.

"What..." She never got the change to finish her sentence.

Storm spirits emerged from all sides, and Kim grunted as she pushed a button on her grapple gun. The line began to retract, but it was too slow, in her opinion anyway.

 _Damn, I need to get Wade to get this thing o retract faster._

One spirits came in too near, and was quickly dissipated into dust with one swing from her leg. The others chose to stay at a distance. Dylan was silent. He wanted to tear the teen into pieces there and then, but he wanted to take her down in style too.

Butch manoeuvred the chariot closer, and Annabeth reached for Piper. Piper accepted the hand, while Annabeth couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at the redhead.

"Can't you use your demigod abilities for once?"

Kim grinned. "Do I need them when I have this grappler?"

"Do you go everywhere with that thing?" The blonde asked, meaning it as a tease.

"Of course." Kim replied, and jumped back up to the skywalk.

Dylan's form was shifting, but the redhead could still see the arrogant smirk on his face. He waved, and more storm spirits appeared around him, seeming to form from the moving air around them.

"Fight your own fight, coward!"

He smiled, and motioned to his minions. "As you said earlier, why depend on my own skills when I have minions to order around?"

"Who is you master?" Kim demanded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Annabeth pulling Coach Hedge into the chariot despite his complaints.

"Don't have one." He replied casually. But Kim knew he was bluffing. There was no storm spirit like him who didn't have a master somewhere.

"Kimberly, we need to leave now!" Annabeth's voice cut through the wind.

But since when did thins went in their favour?

A storm spirit got close enough and blasted lighting at Jason's foot. The blast sent the boy tumbling in the chariot, and the others screamed in fear, except Butch and Annabeth of course. The blast completely burnt off one of his shoes,and left his foot black.

Annabeth blinked at the sight. "You have got to be kidding me..." She muttered, shaking her head.

Butch looked at the one shoe Jason was wearing, and said something which Annabeth didn't need to hear. "He's the guy with one shoe." He pulled on the reins, tying to gain some control over the pegasi.

"Kimberly, let's go!" Butch yelled this time. The pegasi were getting tired after wrestling with the wind for so long. If they stayed here any longer, they were going to break the chariot, and Will wouldn't be happy about it.

Dylan's form was humanoid now. He looked like an angel, dark wing-like structures sprouting from his back, and the lightning flickers in his cold, cruel eyes. "My mistress calls me back. However, I can't return without a souvenir now, can I?"

Funnel clouds appeared above his head, and with one flick from his wrist, he had Coach Hedge in the air. The short man was struggling against the air current, but he was not strong enough to break free. The funnel clouds swallowed him up.

Annabeth was ready to jump after the coach, but Butch held her back. She glared at him, but Butch shook his head. The blonde sucked her teeth, and willed herself to let coach go for now. They could always go back for the coach. But she couldn't lose Kimberly now. Especially when the redhead seemed fixed to save the coach.

"Butch, down!" She ordered the male who nodded and brought the chariot to a descent. She grabbed Kimberly when she was close enough, and ignored whatever the redhead was mumbling about. Which was mainly on how the chariot wouldn't be able to hold their weight, or something a long the line.

Butch brought the chariot into a sharp ascent when he saw Annabeth's grip on Kim. He pulled at the reins, and the pegasi let out an irritated neigh before flapping their wings.

Dylan's maniacal laughter echoed off the walls of the canyon, until he too disappeared into the funnel clouds and the clouds gave way to the blue skies.

" So, that's the end?" Leo began to say.

Lightning flashed, and the chariot shuddered. White flames were licking at the wheel, and slowly making its way up to the chariot.

"Will is going to kill us over this..." Butch mumbled, trying to gain control over the pegasi.

"Left wheel's on fire!" Jason yelled.

"You jut have to open your big mouth, Leo!" Piper screamed at the male.

Leo shrugged. "Not my fault!!"

The wind roared, and dark shapes formed in the clouds behind them. More storm spirits were headed in their way, except, they looked nothing like the storm spirits from before. These looked like stallions.

"What?"

"Anemoi, which are storm spirits, appear in different forms, depending on how chaotic they are. Hold on, this is going to get rough." She turned to Butch. "Now!"

As a response, Butch flicked the reins, and the pegasi put on a burst of speed. The chariot blurred, and the three kids felt the world around them crumbled into darkness. When things came back to normal, they found themselves in a completely different place. There was no skywalk, no Grand Canyon.

A cold grey ocean stretched out to the left. Snow covered fields, roads and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was a green valley, like an island of springtime, rimmed with snowy hills on three sides and water to the north. They could see a cluster of buildings like ancient Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake, and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire.

But before any of the newcomers could express their awe, the wheels came off from the chariot and they began to plummet out of the sky.

Annabeth and Butch tried to maintain control while Kim held the three younger teen together in a group hug. The pegasi laboured to hold the chariot in flight pattern, but they seemed to be exhausted from their burst of energy, and bearing the weight of six people was too much. Not to mention the uphill fight against the wind earlier.

"The lake!" Annabeth yelled. "Aim for the lake!"

Kim looked up at Annabeth. "Are you insane? The impact force would kill us!"

Butch pulled at the reins. "You'll never know until you try, right?"

The next thing they knew, numbing coldness surrounded them. Kim, Butch and Annabeth quickly swam to the surface, no wanting to encounter the creatures that lurked in the murky depths. None of them seemed to remember that they had passengers with them.

Before the three could dive back into the lake, the three newcomers were tossed onto the shore, shivering and gasping. Kids rushed forward with blankets and blowers, while several others dived into the lake and cut off the wrecked harnesses from the pegasi.

There were at least twenty campers milling around. The youngest was maybe nine, the oldest perhaps nineteen, all clad in orange T-shirts.

"Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowd. "I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!"

"Told you not to dive into the lake..." Kim mumbled.

"Kimberly." Will nodded in her direction.

"KP?" A voice the redhead knew too well called out. The crowd parted to reveal a freckled blonde and an ebony haired beauty.

Kim slapped herself in the forehead. "Can this summer get any worse?"

kpkpkpkpkp

So, yeah, that's for now. Ron and Monique are at Camp Half -Blood, who would've guess that? Anyone want to guess who is Kim's godly parent?


	3. Camp Half-Blood

CHAPTER 3 CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Kim was too stunned for words. Never in her mind had crossed the thought that Ron and Monique would be her fellow demigods. She had been around them for so long, yet she had never encountered any monsters coming after them.

Now that she thought of it, she might have to reconsider that maybe there were times when the monsters weren't after her, but them. Who knew? She was always seen hanging around with them.

"You know them, Kimberly?" Annabeth asked. A nod. "Then why didn't you bring them to camp sooner? It's a miracle that they've survived this long on their own."

Kim groaned. She was so not in the mood for such conversations. All she wanted to do now was to get back to that crappy cabin of hers and just get some rest before jumping into camp activities. In her opinion, she had had enough fun for one day.

"Can we put this off for another day?" Kim asked.

But before anyone could answer her, a flaming hammer appeared above Leo's head. The boy looked at the crowd, and followed their

gaze. Once he saw what was catching their attention, fear rose in him.

Who in the right minds would want a flaming hammer on their heads? Leo stepped away, hopping that the flame wouldn't follow him. But it did. No matter how he ran, how he tried to dodge it, the flame still followed him, like it was some sort of curse.

"Will, get the boy to his cabin ." Kim told the Apollo kid.

"But I'm not done with the chariot yet." The blonde complained, gesturing towards the wrecks.

"I said I'll get it fixed, Will. Stop being such a baby." Annabeth countered, rolling her eyes.

Will turned to the Athenian child. "Look, this isn't about fixing the chariot, this is about responsibilities. Which is why Chiron refused to let you go out for quests. Until Percy came to camp."

It seemed that it was a sore spot to hit as Annabeth stormed off, leaving them behind. Will winced when he caught himself, but it was too late.

"Smooth work, archer..." Butch mumbled, earning him a kick in the shin.

Kim shook her head at the sight. Camp was still the same, so were her camp mates. Things just never got dull around her. But sometimes, she wished things would be better.

"I'll go after Annabeth, you guys show the new campers around." Kim said, and took after the blonde.

"Erm, anyone wants to tell me what this fire is about?" Leo suddenly asked.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego was busy filing her nails as usual, while tuning out the endless rantings her employer was throwing out. She was actually glad that Drakken never knew she wasn't paying when he was explaining yet another of his schemes to take over the world.

"Shego!" He hollered. "Are you listening?"

The green woman held up one hand for inspections. Satisfied, she proceeded to the other hand. "Yeah, sure, that's a great plan, Dr. D..." She said.

Drakken pouted. "You never pay attention to me. I hired you, Shego. I'm your employer. And as your employer, I demand some respect from you!"

She didn't say anything, merely light up one hand. Green plasma flickered around her fist, and that did the trick. Drakken immediately whimpered. _Seriously, he's such a baby at times._

"OK, OK, I didn't say anything. Go back to polishing your nails!" He told the green woman before fuming and stomping out of the room in rage.

Shego watched him go. Not that she was interested in where he was going. She just wanted to make sure the cerulean scientist was really gone.

Then something began to shimmer beside her. At first she thought it was some sort of imagination, but then, a teenager's face appeared, and she bit back a curse. Staring at her now was one of the recurrent praetors of Camp Jupiter. A camp she used to attend when she was a teen.

"What the fuck, Reyna?!" Shego demanded. "Never mind the fact that you just send another fucking message here. Just tell me what you want so I can get your ass out of here."

The dark haired teen merely smiled, she was used to the pale woman's attitude. "Sorry for the intrusion, Shego. But the legion requires your help." Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano began to say. "I know that you've left camp years ago, but we really need your expertise now."

Shego put down her nail file and sighed. _Why can't I just have a at off for once?_ "What sort of expertise do you even need from me? I'm a thief!" She said sarcastically. "I don't think the legion would need help from me."

Reyna nodded. "Perhaps. But still, you are the best that we know and had, which is why I requested your help. Our other camp praetor, Jason Grace had disappeared, and I need your help to track him down."

"How can a big boy just go missing?" Shego asked, just to be irritating.

Reyna sighed. "I received a vision from Juno. She told me that Jason is within our demigod brethren. But she didn't say where."

Shego cocked an ebony eyebrow at the statement. "And you expect _me_ to track your blonde boy down with _that much_ information? Are you insane?!"

"Please. You know the legion must have two praetors, and there are people who wish to overthrow me." Reyna pled to the older woman. "We might not be able to pay you in full gold for your services, but we can try."

Shego held up a hand. "Forget about the damn gold for a moment there, young lady. I didn't agree to this yet."

"I know you'll help." Reyna said with a smile.

 _Damn, am I that predictable? At least princess doesn't know about that._

"Fine, I'll help..." The pale woman said sourly.

"Then I shall be expecting your arrival at camp tomorrow." Reyna told the older woman before her image disappeared.

Shego snorted. She had planned a summer getaway at one of the tropical islands she owned. But now, she might be stuck on search duty for the rest of the summer for a kid who couldn't even find his way home.

kpkpkpkpkp

Kim found Annabeth in her cabin, staring into space. Her Yankee cap was in her hands. Kim sighed, and knew if she didn't talk to her friend, the blonde might just put on her cap and disappear for a few hours on end.

The redhead walked into the cabin, and greeted the rest of the Athena kids. All had the same analytical grey eyes, like their mother. On the other hand, Kim herself had nothing in common with her godly parent in appearance. She sat down beside the blonde, who didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Look, you know Will didn't mean that." Kim told the blonde. Annabeth nodded, but said nothing. The teen hero took that as a sign to continue on. "After Luke, things just aren't the same at camp anymore. To top things off, the Titan war really scared Chiron into keeping us in camp all the more."

"I know, Kimberly. But, it isn't fair. No matter what happens, you are the only one Chiron and Mr D never fret of to send on quests."

Kim chuckled. "Have you seen what they sent me on to? I don't think a girl as adventurous as you would want to go on quests like that."

"Are you kidding me? I would jump at the chances if it means I can see more of the world." Annabeth told the redhead.

Kim turned to face the blonde. She could see it in Annabeth's eyes that the blonde really wanted the chance to go and see the world with her own eyes. "Say, if Wade gives me a call, would you like to join me on a mission?"

Annabeth's eyes lit up at the statement. She hurled herself at the redhead who caught her and laughed. Sometimes, it was easy to calm the blonde down. All she wanted was to be with Percy and see the world. She was a simple girl.

"Thank you, Kimberly!"

"No big." Kim replied, happy to cheer her friend up. "Come on, I need to see the Oracle, and I don't want to do it alone."

Annabeth stood up, and put her Yankee cap underneath her pillow. "Restless much?" She teased the redhead, who elbowed her playfully in the ribs.

"As if. You know why, Annabeth, so don't bother asking. One of these days, I will gain his attention." Kim said resolutely. "He will not cast me aside."

"I know you'll do just that."The blonde told her. " Come on, better go and check on the new campers first. Then we can go and find Rachel."

The two exited the cabin, and saw Will escorting Leo to his cabin. The black haired boy was busy outing something together with some bolts and nuts, and Will was trying to drag the boy along. He did have a chariot to fix, and he wanted to get going.

On the other hand, Piper and Jason was with Drew Tanaka. Drew had one arm in Jason's, though the boy seemed uncomfortable with the public show of affection, and Piper was practically emanating malice from behind the two. Kim's eyebrow arched at the sight, but she didn't say anything.

"Is she still stuck with that stupid rule?" Kim asked, knowing the answer.

Annabeth shrugged. "Of course. Drew has her life based on a rule that shouldn't be made in the first place. Though I can imagine you breaking a few beers before meeting the right boy for you." She replied with a teasing smile.

Kim stuck out her tongue at Annabeth. "Mind your own business, Chase. I know you're too busy with you pal to pay any attention to anyone else."

Both girls laughed. Annabeth didn't know why, but she didn't mind Kimberly talking a about Percy, but she would go maniac if anyone else mentioned the missing teen in her presence.

Kim looked around for her two friends, and saw Ron with the Apollo kids. Surprisingly, the Apollo kids let him join in the basketball match despite him making a complete fool out of himself.

Annabeth's face twisted into a scowl. "He's not an Apollo kid right?" She asked, just for the sake of asking.

"No. If he is one, I'd kick him out of cabin myself." Wade remarked dryly. He had brought Leo to meet his cabin mates, and was going to go back to the lake to retrieve the wrecked chariot.

"He's not claimed yet?" Kim queried.

Will shook his head. "No, only the dark haired boy was claimed. Your friend, Monique, remains unclaimed as well. Hopefully they'll be claimed at campfire tonight."

"I never thought they we're demigods, you know. I guess it's because I always assume the monsters were always coming after me." Kim answered truthfully. "Besides, they don't really show the traits of a half-blood. Especially Monique."

Will nodded. "I understand. Now, Annabeth, I believe I should speak with you concerning the chariot."

The blonde was close to hitting the male. "Will, we went through this before, I'll get the damn chariot fixed."

"And as I said, it isn't just about the chariot. Why can't you take full responsibility of things whenever you leave camp? Can't you return the chariot to my cabin in one piece for once?" He countered heatedly.

Annabeth the her hands up in exasperation. "See, it's still about the damn chariot!" She riposted.

"Same old camp..." Kim said to herself, smiling and shaking her head. "At least there is one constant in my life."

"Shut up!!" Both Will and Annabeth shouted before turning back to each other.

"So, this is where you disappear to every summer? I think I can now understand why you couldn't tell us." Monique said as she joined the redhead.

"Mo..."

The dark skinned beauty smiled. "Not a word from you, girlfriend. I don't want to hear you apologising. So, who's your godly parent?"

"I prefer not to touch on that subject." Kim replied.

"Okay, then I'll keep that in mind. But it doesn't ruin the mood for me to know who my godly parent is."

Kim smiled. "With your sense of fashion, I might say you're an Aphrodite kid. Have you met Drew?"

"Girl, she calls what she's wearing fashion, but I call it a catastrophe! Have you seen what the hell she's wearing? Not to mention their cabin. Ugh!" Monique told her friend in a dramatic fashion.

Kim laughed. "Hey, Monique. Since Annabeth is so caught up with her usual banter with Will, why don't you come with me to the Oracle?" Kim suggested.

Monique nodded, and the two left the two quarrelling friends. Kim led her friend to a secluded part of the camp. Namely, a cave.

"Kim, are you sure we're in the right place?" Monique asked. She want a fan of dark places, and to her, the cave didn't seem like a place for any human to live in. It was humid and dark.

"Yeah." Kim confirmed. "Rachel, are you in here?"

"That you, Kimberly?" Called a voice from the dark. "Be out in a second."

Soon, Rachel, who wore an over-large shirt, and doodles on her

jeans. She was a tall, slim girl

with frizzy red hair, freckled face, and green eyes.

Monique blinked a few times when she saw Rachel, and had to grab Kim to make sure her friend was still there. The two of them looked alike in some ways. Rachel might have been Kim after. little disguise, or the other way around.

"Rachel, meet Monique Robinson, my friend. Monique, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle."

The two girls shook hands, and exchanged some warm greetings before turning to Kim with a serious expression.

"Is there something on my face?"

Rachel sighed. "No. I had a vision, and another prophecy. Have you noticed? Gates to Olympus has been closed for a whole month. The gods have been quiet. Something is wrong up there. And this prophecy appoints you to reopen the gates."


	4. Greeks and Roman

CHAPTER 4 GREEKS AND ROMAN

Kim paced the cave, tapping a finger on her forearm, thinking about what Rachel had told her. Said teen was watching Kim pace, and so was Monique, who had yet to fully grasp what the situation was. She only knew that her friend was stressed out now, but she had never seen Kim stressed. The redhead always had a way to deal with what was happening around her.

"What's the prophecy?" Kim finally asked, but she was staring at the cave wall instead of her companions. "Tell me, then I will pick two campers to come with me on this quest."

Rachel shook her head. "There's no need for you to appoint anyone. The prophecy will tell you."

"What?" Kim turned to face the other redhead, confusion clear in those olive green eyes. "My companions have been chosen? If it's a Hermes kid, I'm not going with them."

"Never thought you'd say something like that, Kim. You've always accepted everyone at school, regardless of what they have done to you," Monique commented. It was true. In all the years she had befriended Kim, the girl had never pushed a friendship away. Kim was always friendly towards everyone.

Kim shrugged, and crossed her arms. "This is demigod world we're talking about here. You don't know what happened in the last Titan War, so you won't know what happened with a Hermes kid."

"Kimberly's right," Rachel concurred. "A lot of demigods died in the Titan War, including a few of our senior cabin counsellors. Now, the cabin is still in a tight position, as we are trying to return to our lives before the war."

Kim leaned against the wall. "Just tell me the prophecy. I still need to go and save Annabeth."

"You left her with Will?" Rachel asked with a grin. "She's going to hate you for it."

"Never mind her," Kim replied with a grin of her own.

"Child of lightning shall lead the way,

Wisdom's daughter joins the quest,

Huntress' bow shall be in aid,

As one the children ascend.

Trio challenge the divine stairs,

A test will judge Zeus' blood,

Gates reopened and troubles rise,

Earth shall rise in Hera's wrath."

Kim smiled. "Hera huh? And she chose the three least favourite demigods of hers to go and save her, as well as to reopen the gates to Olympus. The old hag must be desperate."

"Kim!" Monique reprimanded her friend for her language.

Before Kim could say anything, Rachel's body stiffened. Her eyes began to glow with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by

the shoulders. Kim tried to back away, but Rachel's grip were like steel clamps.

Free me, she said. But it wasn't Rachel's voice. It sounded like an older woman, speaking from somewhere far away, down a

long, echoing pipe. Free me, Kimberly Ann, or the earth shall

swallow us. It must be by the solstice.

Why should I?" Kim asked, mocking the goddess. "Look at how you treated us last summer, I don't think I'm obliged to help you."

You have to, Kimberly, or else Olympus will fall. I need to return to Olympus, before the gods drift further away.

Kimberly narrowed her olive green eyes. "Since when do you need heroes to do your bidding? You've always hated us."

Please... she begged, the voice sounding weaker than before. A force greater than the Titans are rising, and only children of the lord of sky can stop it.

"Girlfriend, I think you should help her," Monique said, stepping away from Rachel.

Kim scowled. "This is the first, and the last time too, Hera."

Thank you. But note this, my prison grows stronger and stronger each day. You must rescue me before the solstice. I have to bring the family back together...

Rachel's body swayed, and she blinked a few times before her eyes widened in surprise. She realised what she had done, and face palmed herself.

"I did it again, didn't I? she asked, groaning.

" No, it was Hera," Kim said, and turned towards the entrance of the cave. "Come on, I need to find Annabeth, and Thalia."

"Why?" Monique asked. "And who's Thalia?"

Kim smiled. "Come on, I'll explain on the way. Rachel, could you contact the Hunters for me?"

The younger redhead nodded, and Kim led Monique away from the cave.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego jumped down from her hovercraft, and landed without any noise and gracefully. Standing straight up, she flexed her muscles a bit before scanning her surroundings. Her life as a demigod during her teens and a villain later in life had taught her to never lower down her guard, or she would pay dearly.

Shego whistled lowly, hoping that Reyna was actually punctual for once. She had looked out for the young demigod ever since Reyna joined the legion, and Shego had stayed in touch, even when she decided to leave camp and live a life as normal as possible.

A low whistle answered her call, and Reyna emerged from the bushes in her full praetor regalia. A purple T shirt boring the letters "SPQR" and an armour over the shirt. A white toga was wrapped around her slender torso as well, and her Celestial Gold sword hung by her side.

"It's been a while, Shego," Reyna greeted the older woman with a smile. "Are you faring well these days?"

Shego waved her off. "No weird talks, Reyna. I'm just here cause you begged me to come on your sorry ass. So what's this about Jason?"

Reyna sighed, suddenly looking much more exhausted than she had let on. "About a month ago, the gods on Olympus went silent. Even the gates were closed, per Jupiter's orders. Not only that, there has been rumours that Juno is missing, held as a prisoner."

"Have you seeked guidance from Lupa?" Shego queried, leaning against her hovercraft, and crossing her arms.

"Lupa refused to say anything," Reyna answer with a frown. "Do you think maybe the Greeks are behind this?"

Shego shook her head. "No, Reyna, I don't think this is as simple as an old rivalry. Have you not sensed it? Something powerful is stirring beneath us, and it is amassing power." she stopped, turning to her right and fired a few plasma balls in the direction.

Someone yelped from the bushes, and landed on his face while trying to prevent himself from being burnt alive. His messy black hair was slightly singed, and he looked ready to murder Shego.

"Who's the brat?" Shego asked, a tad interested in the boy. No one had dared to glare at her, except her princess of course. Wait, my princess? She shook the thought from her head, reminding herself that Kim was her arch for.

"Percy Jackson. He does look old for a new recruit anyway. To top it off, he's a son of Neptune, and was welcomed to camp by Juno," Reyna answered ,rubbing her forehead and turning to face the meddlesome teen. "I thought I told you to stay with Frank?"

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Well, you sent Frank off to check the weapon inventory, and Hazel is too busy with some stuffs, so they left me alone. Then I saw you leaving camp, so I decided to follow you."

"For what?" Reyna queried, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he answered honestly. "I was bored, like I said."

Shego laughed at the exchange of words. It seemed that Reyna had just won the "lottery" with this new teen in the legion. But she did silently admit that Percy was a little too old to be a new recruit.

"So kid, what did you do to warrant Juno's attention?" she had to admit that the six might be something. After all, Percy was a child of one of the Big Three.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't remember anything."

An ebony eyebrow arched, and Shego tried to sort things out. A boy appears at Camp Jupiter without any memories, and he's a son of Neptune. This is going to be one busy summer.

Reyna inched closer and whispered Latin in the pale woman's ear. "He arrived at camp almost at the same time Jason disappeared."

"I might have a clue, but I need to check things out," Shego told the praetor, and began to climb up back into her hovercraft. The engines began to roar, and the craft began to lift into the air.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Reyna shouted. "I'm sure the legion would be happy to see their praetor back."

"Ex-praetor, Reyna, besides, I ruled with an iron fist. I don't think they would love to see my ass again."

kpkpkpkpkp

Jason was not feeling well. His instincts were telling him to pull out his coin, flip it and cut them all down. He knew, that he didn't belong at Camp Half-Blood, even though he was a demigod like them. He tried to push Drew away, but the girl kept twining her arm around his bicep, and things only got worse when he felt Piper's cold glare on his back.

"Drew, can you please let me go?" he pleaded. Even with his amnesia, he knew that he was never good at handling girls. They were a species that was completely beyond his understanding. "I don't need you holding onto me to lead me to somewhere. I can walk by myself."

"Oh, nonsense," Drew said dramatically. "You'd get lost here without me."

"Why don't you just point out the way for Piper and I?" he tries to suggest. "I'm sure the two of us can find it on our own."

Drew merely shook her head, and completely ignored the daggers Piper's glare was shooting at her. To Drew, the blonde male was another conquest to an Aphrodite kid. They exist to break people's hearts, and if they don't

don't, they're not real Aphrodite kids."

She trailed a finger along Jason's jawline. "Aren't you a grand male specimen?" she said dreamily.

He blushed, and pushed himself away. "Look, I'm not here to find a girl or anything. I'm just hoping to get my memories back." And to get the hell out of here! He silently added.

Drew didn't seem to be listening. She was too busy admiring his physique. Piper could stand the sight no more, and walked forward, pulling Jason away from the Aphrodite kid, causing Drew to snarl.

"What do you want, pauper?" she asked with a sneer.

"Keep your hands off Jason. Surely you can see how uncomfortable he is around you," Pipet said to Drew, and released Jason's arm. "Besides, we don't need your help. I bet we can find Chiron by ourselves."

Drew narrowed her eyes. "Look here, undetermined half-blood, I have no time to entertain you. So back off before I make you leave with your tail between your legs."

"Drew," a deep, gruff voice reprimanded the teen.

The trio had not noticed that they had reached the Big House, and Chiron was coming out to see what the voices were about. He was a regular man from waist up, but a white stallion from the waist down. His hoofs clattered against the wooden planks, a bow and a quiver of arrows slung on his back.

"Who are these people?" he asked. His eyes landed on Jason, and he took a surprised step backwards. "You? You should be dead..."

Jason's eyes widened. He was not a fan of people saying that he should be dead. One hand reached into his pockets, and he considered pulling out the golden coin and flipping it. Instead, he tried to take that comment as a joke. "Yeah? I feel like I shouldn't be here."

Chiron narrowed his eyes. "You're quite right, you shouldn't be here at all. Drew, return to your cabin. I will speak to him and Piper alone."

Drew sucked her teeth, but did as she was told, even though she was in the favour of staying with Jason until he was claimed. A hottie like him was worth the wait, but now she was being chased off like some chicken. She turned, and headed in the direction of the cabins, but she turned to gaze at Jason a few times before finally leaving their sight.

Piper swallowed. She had read about centaurs before with her dad, but she had never imagined coming face to face with one. She had the urge to step forward and pull at one of the hoofs, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Sorry if this sounds rude, are you the Chiron? The one who trained many heroes in Greek mythology?"

Chiron smiled, not offended at all. "The one and only, Piper McLean. In fact, I trained his namesake, the original Jason."

"Sir, what did you mean when you said I was supposed to be dead?" Jason asked, following the centaur to the parlour.

Chiron gestured towards the chairs, and both demigods sat down. He poured out some lemonade, while wondering how to answer the boy's question. After all, he had swore to keep things a secret, but now here he was, violating the same oath.

"Do you know what those lines on your arm means?" Chiron tried to start with what seemed to him to be the basics of things. "Do you know what does the colour of your shirt imply?"

Jason looked confused when he saw what was on his arm. An eagle, letters and twelve straight lines seemed to be burn onto his flesh. "I'm getting tired of saying this, but I don't know."

"You don't, but I do," Kim said from behind them. "What are you doing here, Roman?"

kpkpkpkpkp

Yay, chapter four is out. So enjoy, review while I'm off to school, on a Saturday. Damn, I should be getting my much deserved rest.


	5. Storm (06-21 01:23:42)

CHAPTER 5 STORM

"Roman?" Piper echoed. For a girl who had just known she was a demigod, it was more confusing for her to know that demigods were separated into two factions, the Greek and the Roman.

Everyone could feel the tension between Jason and Kim, but none had dared to say a word. Jason reached for his coin, while Kim slipped into her fighting stance. She had taken the gloves and boots off, but she could still pack a punch with her bare fists. Monique and Piper were about to say something to their respective companions, but Chiron beat them to it.

"Kimberly, you know that the other camp is a secret," he began, with a hand rubbing his beard nervously. He had hoped that the two camps would stay apart, as the gods had feared that they would be at each other's throats if they had known the other faction's existence. "I had hoped to keep this as a secret, at least for as long as I can."

"You know I don't play by the gods' rules,"she stated dryly. " The Romans know our existence. It should only be fair if we know about their existence too."

Chiron stomped his hoof. "The time isn't right. The gods have sealed off Olympus. Now is hardly the time to introduce the two camps to each other."

Kim scowled. She knew Chiron had a point. But personally, she had never liked the gods, except Artemis. She had been welcomed to join their hunt, but she had declined. Now, she really wished that she had accepted Zoe's offer back then. Now, it was too late. She knew the time was now. Rachel had delivered the first part of the prophecy.

"I have a quest," she changed the subject abruptly. She looked up tin to Chiron's eyes. "I will reopen the gates to Olympus."

Gasps broke out from the wall crowd which surrounded them. When Jason was brought to the Big House, and Kim mentioning another demigod camp, they had gathered around them for juicy gossips. Whispers were exchanged.

"Are you sure of this?" Annabeth asked. She had finally got away from Will, who never stopped talking about the chariot.

Kim nodded. "And you will come with me, as what the prophecy stated. Wisdom's daughter. The third member of this quest will be Thalia, the Hunter's bow."

Everyone was silent. All of them were thinking about the same thing. Reopening the gates was a suicide mission. Besides the elevator, Annabeth had ordered a construction of the Divine Staircase shortly after the Titan war. But of course the gods had to go and ruin its beauty by placing tonnes of monsters and their sacred animals to guard the staircase.

"What is the full prophecy?" Chiron queried. "Tell me, before I grant you permission to go on this quest."

"Child of lightning shall lead the way,

Wisdom's daughter joins the quest,

Huntress' bow shall be in aid,

As one the children ascend.

Trio challenge the divine stairs,

A test will judge Zeus' blood,

Gate reopened and troubles rise,

Earth shall rise in Hera's wrath."

Chiron rubbed his beard as he thought the prophecy over. "True, Thalia and Annabeth will be your companions in this quest. After all, they are the handful of demigods you truly trust in this camp."

Kim's olive green eyes turned stormy, the hidden anger rolling beneath. "We put too much trust in our camp members last time. It's better for me to suspect everyone first than to be stabbed in the back later."

Silence settled over the crowd. Chiron shook his head sadly. "No one wanted that to happen..."

"Excuses!" she countered. "I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Thalia will be joining us soon."

"What about the troubles at camp?" Clarisse asked. "You know the Hephaestus cabin are facing some troubles. Are you not staying to help?"

She turned, and glared at the daughter of Ares. "Which is why I say I'm leaving tomorrow. I will look into the matter of the dragon later." Kim didn't turn back this time, and heads straight for her cabin.

Annabeth scratched her head. "Don't worry, Chiron, I'll talk to her."

"See that you do," the centaur said, and trotted back to the Big House. "Campers, return to your practises."

Will walked up to the newcomers. "Sorry about that. Things aren't usually like this. Kimberly, well, she doesn't spend much time at camp, but when she does, camp life is usually lively."

"Who's her godly parent?" Piper asked, pointing to the big white marble cabin. It was the biggest among all the cabins, but it lacked in decor. The cabin looked more like a shrine than a place to sleep.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Have you not guessed? Daughter of the Lord of the Sky. Kim is the daughter of Zeus."

kpkpkpkpkp

Artemis sat down with her hand maidens, who were busy setting up camp for the night. Her lieutenant, Thalia was currently receiving and Iris message from Camp Half-Blood. Judging from the look on Thalia face, the Goddess of Hunt could easily guess that something had happened in camp, and it had something to do with their redheaded half-sister.

Thalia returned to the group, and sat down to the right of Artemis. The goddess handed a cup of hot chocolate for Thalia, who accepted it gratefully.

"My lady," she began. "I ask for permission to join my sister on a quest."

"Kimberly's in trouble with your father again?" Artemis asked. She knew full well that Kim hated their father for some reason she couldn't fathom.

Thalia shook her head."No, it's not that I'm worried about. It's the prophecy concerning the quest that I'm worried about. A test will judge Zeus's blood. Whose blood will it judge? Mine or Kim? Or is it one of the Olympian gods who are the child of Zeus?"

Artemis placed a hand on Talia's shoulder. "A prophecy is a guide, Thalia. You can't expect to truly understand its meaning. Just do what you always do, just follow your heart."

"I know," she answered with a sigh. "The reason I joined this hunt, one of them was because I wanted to escape the prophecy about the children of the Big Three. Another was for Zoe. But, I guess the real reason was to avoid any confrontation that will rise between me and Kimberly."

The goddess raised an eyebrow at the statement. "This is the first time I hear of this. Do you mind sharing with us?"

The other hunters looked at Thalia hopefully. "The both of us are children of Zeus. And Zeus, well, he's the Lord of the Sky, the strongest among all the Olympians, right? So, in a way, father's thoughts, his wants to stay as the best stay in the blood of his children. If both Kim and I remain at camp together, one of us will be killed in the process of trying to be the best." she paused, and sipped her hot chocolate. "But, in a way, father, he seems to acknowledge Percy more than Kim, even after I left camp. It left Kim bitter, and she strives harder to be better. But from what she could see, father never acknowledged her achievements. She thinks that Percy was more like his son, especially after the conclusion of the Titan War."

"But, Kimberly seems fine with Percy around," one of the hunters said. "She doesn't show any resent towards him."

Thalia smiled sadly. "Then you do not understand my sister fully. Have you heard of a globe trotting teen hero?"

"That's Kimberly?" they all asked in shock.

"Indeed, I'm surprised the whole lot of you didn't figure that out sooner," Thalia said with a chuckle. "Look at what her achievements are. She defeated countless super villains, and fended off an alien invasion. She's a martial artist with thirty plus types of martial arts under her belt. Her results are perfect."

"Kinda hard to believe there's someone so perfect in this world," someone mumbled. and got elbowed in the ribs.

Artemis cocked her head to one side. "I never noticed that. But the last time Kimberly was on Olympus, I saw a glint in her eyes."

"Jealousy," Thalia stated. "She may not show it to others, but Annabeth and I know her well. In her mind, she must be the best of the best. She will not accept any other positions. That was why when father offered immortality to Percy, she was completely crushed. None had acknowledge that she had held off monsters, alone in Athens."

"True. She was alone in Athens, and barely held things on her own. Father didn't even praise her or say something about a job well done. But Athena, she did pull the child aside and thanked her. Athena also said, she sensed some sort of emotions in Kim, and it might bring harm to Olympus."

"Kim would never hurt us, or Olympus!" Thalia defended her half sister quickly. "I know she wouldn't."

"But Luke Castellan did," Artemis told her, and Thalia's expression changed. "He was bitter over his father as well, and he betrayed camp, didn't he? He was the reason Kroons managed to rise."

"But he died as a hero..." the dark haired girl said. "No matter what, Luke died as a hero."

Artemis stood up, and her dress rustled. "The Olympians have reasons to distrust demigods now, especially after what happened last summer. Our lost was too great. Olympus was almost destroyed. Father said he cannot risk it again."

Talia's face turned pale. "He couldn't, could he?"

"I don't know," Artemis answers honestly. "I seldom spend my time on Olympus. And now with the gates closed, the only way for me to stay in touch with them is through Iris, and sometimes Hermes."

Thalia stood up as well. "Then I must return to camp immediately."

"I shall await your return, lieutenant."

kpkpkpkpkp

Annabeth knocked on the door of cabin one. Without waiting for a response, she let herself in and closed the doors behind her. Glancing around the dim lit cabin, she spotted Kim on her bunk bed. As usual, she picked the only alcove in the cabin which was out of the sight of the Zeus statue. The blonde knew the redhead was in no mood to be under her father's eyes.

"Are you just gonna sulk in here?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms and standing in front of Kim. "Or are you gonna talk to me about what was it just now?"

She sensed the tension in the air, and the hairs on her skin stood up. Tingling sensation crawled through her skin, and Annabeth involuntarily shivered. "Kim, are you alright?" she asked once more when the redhead didn't response.

Kim stood up abruptly, and clenched her fists. Lightning crackled over her knuckles, and she roared in rage before hurling a lightning bolt at the far end of the room. The lightning bolt struck a marble vase, shattering the antique, blowing it into smithereens. Another one was hurled, and this time it blasted a hole in the wall. The air around her began to move in higher velocity, forming a miniature tornado around her.

Annabeth took a few steps backwards, hands on the hilt of the dagger strapped to her side. "Kimberley?"

"What?!" Kim turned to her friend, the lightning dancing around her. "What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Kimberly, snap out of this!!" Annabeth yelled over the wind. but Kim didn't seem to be listening.

Over that camp, lightning crackled and thunder boomed. The skies immediately turned stormy, and dark clouds covered the sky, low and dangerous. If one looked closely enough, one could see shapes resembling storm spirits forming in the dark funnel clouds. Demigods began to run back to their respective cabins, but satyrs sounded the conch horns, and more pointed the demigods in the direction of the open Dining Pavilion.

Clarisse La Rue, counsellor of Cabin of Ares grabbed her spear on the way, while Will took his medical kit from his cabin. Other campers got ready buckets of water, just in case. Sure enough, a few lightning struck down at Camp Half-Blood, sending a few trees up in flames. They immediately rushed forward with the buckets, dousing the fires while the tree spirits screamed in a high pitched sound. jumping around their trees. All the demigods kept their eyes on the sky, just in case another lightning decided to make an appearance.

"Will, Clarisse," Chiron called, galloping towards the pavilion. "Go to Cabin One!"

Both demigod nodded, and rushed off in the direction of the cabins. The two of them knew how thing would end, and me it here of them like the outcome.

"Clarisse, fire against fire!" Will shouted.

The female demigod nodded. She jabbed her spear into the ground, and electricity erupted from the top, surrounding Cabin One. Will stopped abruptly before he hit the electric field, and watched the cabin uneasily. They both knew that things would end with blood and a few broken bones. If they were fortunate, the camp might still be standing at the end of the day.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Ron asked, looking around in confusion. His naked mole rat, Rufus hid in Ron's pocket once more.

"Trust me, it's better that you remain ignorant," a Hermes kid told him, and slipped a cockroach into Ron's pocket-the one without the naked mole rat. He then slipped away, sniggering.

Monique stared at the scene unfolding before her eyes, and blinked a few times, trying to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "Wow..." that was the only word she let out before Cabin One exploded.

kpkpkpkpkp

Yay, another chapter done. So, I'm two weeks into my final semester, and I am seriously feeling the stress, already. Talk about over reacting. Am I? Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please, drop me a few drachmas(reviews) as my profit. I'll see you all next time.


	6. Life and Memories

CHAPTER 6 LIFE AND MEMORIES

Shego landed her jet back in Drakken latest lair, and jumped down from the cockpit. She looked around the hangar, and pulled a henchman towards the jet. With a finger pointing at the jet, the henchman nodded and began to clean the jet. The pale green woman let him do the work, and headed back to her room.

But before she could do so, a high pitched voice halted her. She nearly lit her hands up at the untimely intrusion, but managed to keep the emerald flames at bay. She turned to see her blue coloured employer stomping around a giant piece of machinery, and was wailing like a three year old.

"Shego!" he wailed once more, and turned. This time, he spotted the green villainess, and beamed. "Shego! Where were you?! I needs your help on my latest doomsday device!"

Shego rubbed her temples and sighed. "Dr. D, didn't I tell you I'm off on vacation? I'm not helping you out in any taking over the world scheme this summer." she told him, and began to walk off once more.

Drakken blinked, not rally understanding what his employee was trying to say. "But Shego, we are an evil family! You're supposed to help me out. If you don't, I'll cut down your salary." he threatened her.

Shego lit up her hands, emerald flames dancing across her fingers, bathing both of their faces in eerie green light. Drakken eeped, and took a step backwards. "You were saying?" she mocked, taking a step closer, causing him to whimper in fear. "Now, can I take my leave for the rest of the summer without any sort of your stupid talk about being an evil family?" she asked, and he nodded quickly, eager for her to put out her flames, and she did. "Good. I'll just pack my stuffs and go."

She walked to her room, ignoring the pathetic whining coming from her blue skinned employer. The man could be quite the baby when he wanted to be one. But thankfully he chose to leave her alone, especially after her demonstration of her very, very hot plasma.

She closed the door behind her, and began to rummage through her wardrobe. There wasn't much, but there were evidences of her stay at Camp Jupiter. A purple cloak and a media of an eagle. Symbols she once wore when she was praetor at camp. She was raised on a shield after a fierce battle.

But she didn't stay for long after that. Three years later, she turned nineteen, and chose to leave camp. Her fellow praetor at the time asked her to stay in New Rome, but she had refused. She wanted to see the world more.

Another was her gladius, made from Imperial Gold. But she seldom used the weapon after gaining her comment powers. She preferred gloves with talons forged from Imperial Gold, and her own skill, in martial arts.

The last was the burned marks on her forearm. She had tried to put that part of her life behind her when she left camp, but she found herself returning to camp every now and then to see how thins were running.

"I've gone soft..." the pale green thief said to herself, strapping the gladius to her side.

kpkpkpkpkp

"ANNABETH! KIM!" Will called out when the smoke from the explosion cleared. He pushed a piece of broken marble off him and coughed, his eyes searching his surroundings. He saw Clarisse climbing up, a bit wobbly, but other than that she seemed fine. There were no signs of the blonde or the redhead.

"Annabeth, Kim!" Clarisse yelled, ditching her spear and began to dig at the rubble. She glared at the other campers, and growled out her order, "Get over here and start digging, you dolts."

They shook from fear, but came forward to help as well. Annabeth was swiftly found, a sprained ankle, bruises, and scratches, nothing more. But Kim didn't need the help. She called forth more lightning, and let strike around her, sending the debris into the air.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. Meeting Annabeth's eyes, she hung her head in shame. The blonde stood up despite Will's protests, and limped over to the redhead, pulling her into a gentle headlock.

"As you said, no big. Come on, let's get to Thalia so we can get the quest running," she said, pulling the redhead along. "I do have a missing boyfriend to find, you know."

"Looking for me?" a voice asked, followed by the howl of a wolf. They turned to see Thalia Grace standing in her full Hunter's attire, a quiver of shimmery silver arrows on her back, and an elegant white wolf beside her. "So, little sister, having another of your tantrums?" she teased, and stepped forward to pull Kim into a hug.

"At least I'm not scared of heights," Kim countered, smiling. "And I don't throw tantrums. My powers rage out of control, whether I want it or not." she added, pulling away.

"Children of Zeus are always dangerous," the Hunter said. "But... sometimes it comes with perks."

"Thalia?" another voice asked. The Hunter turned with a scowl, but dropped it when she saw who called her. Eyes widened in shock, and she rushed forward, taking the teen's face in her hands.

"Jason?!" she exclaimed, rushing a thumb over the scar on his lips. "It's really you!! You got the scar when you tried to eat a stapler when you were two! You're alive? How?"

"He's not one of us," Kim said bluntly. He's Roman. You of all people should know this."

Thalia frowned. She had never heard of demigods being Greek or Roman. But part of her wanted to believe what Kim had said. She vaguely remember that when Zeus return to her mother the second time, he was more stern, more warlike.

"You sure?" Thalia asked, wanting to be sure. "I won't know, since he was only two when he was taken away from me. Our mom said that he was dead, and after. few years of searching, I just... give up."

Kim crossed her arms. "I understand. He's Roman. The mark on his arm is enough to prove it. Purple T-shirt, colour of the Roman camp. There might be other proofs, but that's all you need for now. But I gotta say, he's not as dangerous as I think."

"What? I'm not afraid of you," Jason said, his sky blue eyes blazing. "I can take you on anytime I want," he continued, pulling out the golden coin from his pocket, thumbing it.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "I'll accept your challenge when I return from my quest."

"What about the problems at camp?" Drew asked, stepping forward. "You promised that you'll deal with you before you leave camp."

Kim looked in Jason's direction. "You're the brother of Thalia Grace, aren't you? Why don't you prove to me that your skills are on par with your sister. Besides, you are my half brother too. If you succeed, I'll even acknowledge you."

"I don't need any acknowledgement from you," Jason stated coldly. "But I will tolerate no insult for my sister. I will prove my skills. All that I ask from you is some sort of respect."

Thalia stepped between her two younger siblings. "Enough, both of you!!" she exclaimed, eyeing the two. "Don't act like children. Jason, Kimberly respects me just fine. It's your presence which unsettles her. And you, Kimberly, he's my brother, and yours too, show a bit of love towards him."

Bother demigods huffed, and turned away. Kim headed towards the fields, and Annabeth jogged to keep up with her. Jason watched her go, but his hand was fumbling with the coin.

"That's some nice timing," remarked Chiron. "Do keep an eye out for Kimberly, will you. I have no idea what happened, but ever since she came back to camp, she's never been herself. I guess that knowing your friends are demigods, and dealing with a Roman demigod doesn't go well together, huh?"

"What's this about a Roman camp? And what does it have to do with Jason?" queried Piper. "Are there more camps like this?"

All eyes landed on Chiron, who stomped his hoof to gain attention. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I will say this once only. The topic on this matter has been closed. The Roman camp will not be spoken of anymore."

"Do you have to be that secretive?" Thalia asked. "I'll bet that Kim's tech geek found out about it first. If he can actually locate it, I'll say the Mist is failing."

"Don't you start too," the centaur remarked dryly.

kpkpkpkpkp

Zeus stroke his thunderbolt, his steely gaze sweeping over the throne room. He had called for a meeting with the Twelve Olympian, but his wife, Hera was nowhere to be found. Not even Hermes had been able to locate her.

"So, what's this about?" Poseidon asked, his trident in hand. Normally it was fashioned as a fishing rod, but the Sea God wasn't in the mood to go on a fishing trip. "I have matters to attend to under the sea."

"And I in the Underworld," Hades stated. "The dead remains undead, and I'm not happy with how things are turning out. This will only cause the monsters to run around, crating more havoc than they already are."

"Let them be," Ares said, his eyes blazing with flames, literally. "It's been so long since I had a good fight. Eve since our Greek and Roman days, we never get to enjoy much in the mortal world."

Zeus let loose a bolt of lightning, and everyone became audit at once. All eyes were trained on the God of the Sky. His very presence was intimidating, but now with the Roman arm or covering his divine body, he looked like a general, ready to lead his legion into war.

"Silence!" his voice boomed across the room. "Have none of you noticed that Hera is missing? Are you all a bunch of incompetent gods and goddesses? How can you all miss the absence of Hera?"

Athena stood up, smoothing down her toga. Her expression was blank, her fray eyes searching for something. "I need to see my children. I need to find my way back home... I need to go home..." she muttered, and left the throne room.

"Athena is fighting a war of her own," Apollo said, pulling the strings on his harp. "We can no longer depend on her for wisdom. In this new war, she is the one who will be torn apart the most, the Greek and Roman aspect inside of her fighting for dominance."

Dionysius took a drink from his goblet. He couldn't bring himself to care about others, but there he was, sitting an listening to whatever the others had to say. But he himself of course had nothing to contribute to the discussion. He was a bit glad to be away from those mortals, even if it's only for a little while.

"Should you reconsider opening the gates to Olympus? Or have our heroes to do your bidding?" Hephaestus suggested, his fingers fumbling with a device. "It is well known that Gods need heroes to do their bidding."

"No," Zeus thundered. "We accepted help from mortals last time, when we could've bested the Titans ourselves. I will not resort to such methods anymore."

Aphrodite sprinkled some petals into the air, and her red dress rippled. "Love makes us strong, yet love is also the one which makes us weak. You don't want to see your children hurt, do you? Thalia, Kimberly, and Jason."

Zeus's face paled, but he remained silent for a few moments. " I neither concede nor deny it," he said at last, and directed his gaze at Artemis. "I know you remain in contact with your Hunters, despite what my orders are."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "What if I am?"

"Have your Hunters heard about anything unusual?" Zeus queried. "It's not everyday that Hera disappear without a trace."

"True, but I must say, my Hunters are not fond of Hera. I won't be surprised if they did stumble across some clue, but ignored it," Artemis replied with a shrug. "Besides, I have no need to heed your orders. You told us not to contact our demigods children. My Hunters are my handmaidens, not my children, so I see no violation in this."

Zeus sighed. "This meeting is adjourned."

kpkpkpkpkp

"I told you not to leave camp!" Reyna hollered at the son of Neptune, who cringed at her harsh tone. "Shego doesn't like the fact that you sneak along, and it's a wonder she didn't burn your ass the moment she saw you back there."

Percy sank deeper into his seat. His food remained untouched, not that he had anymore appetite after receiving a scolding from the praetor herself. "I was just curious. I mean, if she was from this camp before, why didn't she just come back here to meet you instead of the forest?"

Reyna took a short from her cup, mentally counting to ten. Ever since the demigod had gotten o camp, there wasn't a day when he wasn't causing her some sort of trouble. She was really going to star blaming the gods for not sending him to Lula first if things went on like they were now.

"Shego is very secretive, alright?" Reyna explained. "And I would appreciate it if you would just appreciate my privacy too."

Percy shrugged. "I apologise for my actions, buy I'm seriously bored. Can't I have something to do?"

"Until we've confirmed that you're not a Greek, you are under surveillance," the praetor stated sternly. "I don't want to see a fellow demigod be devoured alive by a harpy, so please follow the rules for now."

Percy grunted. "Fine. The moment something comes up, call me, I'm your man."

Reyna could only groan.

kpkpkpkpkp

Once again, I apologise for the late update, but I've been busy. I'll try to push chapters out every weekend, but I can't guarantee anything. So, I changed the storyline a bit. In my version, Percy didn't went to the Wolf House. He went to Camp Jupiter directly after being stripped of his memories.

So, do drop me a review or pm me if you have any comments to make. I'll answer everything, and accept all critiques with open arms. Til next time.


End file.
